1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of solid compacts from powdered material and more particularly to the conversion of graphite to diamonds.
2. Prior Art
There are various systems for the production of the artificial diamonds having the high pressure chambers and electroheating devices, but the efficiency of the existing devices is not enough sufficient. The dimensions of the artificial diamonds are very limited.
The artificial and natural diamonds are widely used in the industry as tools for the drilling devices, for the processing of the metals, for the processing of the optics details and so forth. But the natural diamonds are very expensive.
It is therefore believed to be evident that any attempts to improve efficiency of the existing devices for the production of the artificial diamonds and to increase the dimensions of the artificial diamonds are very desirable. The conventional methods of forming compacts involve substantial investments and bulky equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,498 discloses the most advanced method and apparatus for explosive forming compacts from powdered material. Disadvantages of apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,498:
Explosives must be replaced after each operation. PA0 A limited efficiency of method because a part of the explosive energy is spent to compress the gas in the female die. PA0 A bulky equipment.